


Roads Untraveled

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Dino has been working up the guts for years to make a move on Finn (multi-chapters, mostly pre-canon)





	1. First Date

They’d never had a good rapport, Dino and Tobey had been racing each other since they’d gotten their licenses (maybe earlier), so when Dino stalks into old man Marshall’s shop, Tobey is the first to approach. They’re practically nose to nose but (not unusually) Dino looks right past him.

“I’m not here for you. Hey, Mr. Marshall. Can I talk to Finn?” The old man looks to the kid in question, climbing the equipment like a monkey while he instructs Joey below. 

“Sounds like he’s just about finished, but you can ask him yourself. He just works for me, I’m not his keeper.” The old man replies, much more courteous than his son, who is still sizing up the competition. As if he’d ever lost a race to the guy. The old man laughs. “Get back to work, son. 

“All finished, what do you need Brewster?” Finn hops down, and as usual he walks away fine, where anyone else might have broken something, themselves or the merchandise.

Dino crosses the shop, stopping to take in the work Finn had been doing. He gives it the once over. Joey looks between Dino and his buddy, an odd knowing expression not the least hidden on his face and shared with old man Marshall, yet missed somehow by his son.

“My ride, it’s doing this weird thing, banking to the right. Thought you might be able to have a look at it.” Finn listens, but he’s leaning around Dino and his expensive leather ensemble to check out the ride in question. Irresistible. 

“Let’s not waste anymore time then, take it for a spin and I’ll have it fixed by the end of the day.”

“What about the rest of your work here?” Benny has a hand on Tobey’s shoulder, but there’s little he can do to stop Tobey. It’s obvious what he thinks. That Dino wants to steal their best away. He probably does, but the rest of the guys- dad included- know that’s not what this is about.

“I’m done, of course.” Obviously some kind of genius since they’d all been in high school, it wasn’t a shock. He hadn’t been at graduation because he was already a full year into furthering his education at MIT. How he ended up a grease monkey with a degree like that will always be his parent’s greatest frustration but something Mr. Marshall considered one of his own greatest blessings. Kid was the fucking engine whisperer. Nothing he couldn’t fix. All he had to do is watch a car take a corner, listen to the engine for a couple seconds, and he just KNOWS what it needs.

“I’m kind of on a schedule, can we get going?” When Finn tells Dino to keep his pants on for a second, he mumbles something in the negative. Sounds like ‘I’d rather not’ but he won’t repeat it.

***

“Hey, look, whatever your beef is with each other, it’s getting pretty fuckin’ tired man.” The drive had been silent for quite a while. Dino chews on his bottom lip and keeps his eyes on the road. “So, only coming around when you want something. You going to make this a regular thing?”

“You could do better than that place you know.” The other man almost spits this out. It’s obvious from his white knuckle grip, the fact that he’s intent on keeping his eyes on the road that he’s got a lot on his mind he’s maybe not willing to share.

“Yeah, and you know that? We all went to highschool together, I’d almost say some of us were nearly friends. I bet you don’t even know *why* you need me so much, what *I* did after highschool.” Finn rolls his eyes. He remembers this guy; cute but so serious about his rivalry with Tobey that there was little room to ever get close. If that were even the chance. He’s not about to be part of the game.

“Yeah. I know *exactly* what you did after highschool, I kinda facebook stalked you ok? MIT grad, backing Tobey’s races, working in his old man’s shop. You’re a genius. Always wanted to - *work* with you.”

Wait. Was this more than a side job? Had Dino, notoriously all business, and to Finn’s knowledge, straight as an arrow, brought him on this ride for more than business. Had he finally mustered the courage to...ask him out. “If you’re about to ask for road head or something…”

Dino sighs, laughs. The car slows. Usually all business, clad head to toe in black leather and hardly smiling unless it was at someone else’s expense, Dino throws him the most magnificent, and seemingly genuine, smile. His big brown eyes give a lot away, and the person they’re aimed at is starting to put the picture together. Dino’s family didn’t seem like the type to accept their son for the way he (maybe) was, and if he’d been holding some kind of torch for his former classmate (“facebook stalking” really added to that theory) he could see where the frustration might be coming from.

***

The work does get done, but Finn lingers, waiting for Dino to carry on the conversation they’d had in the car. It was a bit vague…’you know my people’...blah blah blah. 

Just before he hopped out, insisted the owner take a little spin around his lengthy private driveway, Finn leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Talk later. This rig needs more attention than you do.” The other man’s eyes fluttered, he actually sagged in his seat and from the vantage point outside of the car it seemed as if the infamous Bambino had forgotten how to drive for a moment. Wow. Maybe there really was something here.

“Let me repay you.”

“This is where it’s going to get weird.” Finn winked. 

“I mean it. Dinner, something, let me make it up to you.”

“You mean let you indulge your highschool daydreams?” The other man doesn’t argue. “Ok.” Finn grasps Dino’s hands, walking backwards towards the porch. 

“No. I mean it. I’ll call you. Pick you up in the next couple of days.”

“Gonna wine and dine me?” Dino gracefully lifts a shoulder, stares deeply into the other’s green eyes. Then he stumbles a little. Wow. Who knew he was ever *this* gone on him, let alone interested at all. “Alright, but it’s gotta be legit. I want you to take me out, in public. Because I’ve never been in the closet, or anybody’s dirty secret, and I’m not about to start.”

Dino starts to disagree, it’s obvious on his face, then he shakes his head. He looks frustrated, a little scared, when he quietly replies, “ok.” Finn’s head tilts, letting go of Dino’s hands and taking out his phone to call for a ride home. “Wait, alright, it’ll be legit. I promise. Somewhere nice. And nice and public. Let me drive you home.”

***

Less than 48 hours go by. Finn has had a long day. Not bad, and he’s always up for a challenge, so he was feeling content when he came home to settle in with his family. He was *not* expecting company.

He hears Dino very carefully pronounce a formal, traditional greeting to his father who has met him at the door.

“Ahlan wa sahlan,” the (for once) humble looking street racer speaks. His pronunciation suggests he really worked hard, which seems to impress Finn’s father. He’s enthusiastically shaking hands with their guest.

Finn can still hear an engine running, but he notes that Dino’s attention is all on his father, and mother who rushes over wearing last years pride t-shirt (they’d been so supportive, almost embarrassingly so- his father had spent the whole day with them this last time).

“Come in, come in. I know exactly who you’re here for.” His mother turns and winks, thinking she’s being discreet but no one misses her next comment. “He’s handsome.” 

Finn rolls his eyes, mouths over the back of his father’s shoulder ‘what are you doing?’. Dino smiles, for the moment, paying more attention to the older man. 

“I came to ask if I could take your son out this evening, on a date.” 

They’d talked the other day about their families a bit, on the ride home. Finn’s incredibly supportive but, at least his dad, still holding some traditions. He looked absolutely delighted. 

His mother looks impressed with their guest too, though she gives her son a once over and tries to push him to his room to change into something more appropriate. He suggests that, while she may not know Dino very well, his obvious silver-spoon fed upbringing and nice clothes didn’t mean that they were headed anywhere too fancy.

***

Of course he’d been wrong. The place was nice, and not just by Finn’s standards. Dino had gone all out. The best part? The restaurant wasn’t in some remote place, miles away. It was near enough that Dino’s friends and family would likely hear about this. If he hadn’t already told him on the way that he’d told them where he was going and who with. 

Needless to say, after everything Tobey had said about the guy over the years, after Dino’s own attitude had given off the impression he did, it was refreshing. Ok, the fact that Finn was the subject of this sudden and pretty positive change in the guy was more than a bit of a turn on. He entertained the idea of sneaking away to the bathroom with him, but this really wasn’t that kind of place. 

After dinner and back on the road, when Dino was about to take the exit back towards Finn’s home, Finn laid a hand on the steering wheel. He could see Dino tense in anticipation when he demanded, “your place.”

***


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly tipsy sex, and the morning after

Finn is a little tipsy, a little more than Dino (he had been driving after all) who does a particularly impressive maneuver getting his key in the door without breaking their kiss. Finn is already kicking out of his clothes, trying to tear Dino’s off.

“Hey, hold on...you’re going to stretch that,” the other man snorts a laugh at the warning. “You’re so immature.”

“That a deal breaker?” Dino shakes his head. No absolutely not. He really had been obsessed with the other since highschool.

By the time they fall back onto the couch, they’re in nothing but their underwear. Dino notes that Finn cleaned up good, even if the striped socks were a little off. But that was so him. Finn straddles Dino’s hips, rocking his own while he bites playfully at Dino’s lower lip. “You’re kinda making all my dreams come true.” 

Finn laughs, sounding confident as usual when he says “I’ll be right back.” Kissing his way down the other’s chest and stomach, palming his cock through his underwear. Dino wants to be completely in this moment, but while Finn frees him from the last thing between them, while he feels the other’s throat relax around his dick, he can’t help briefly replay a moment in highschool when they’d been showering off after track.

Benny had caught him jerking off in there after everyone had left, last and most importantly his little crush. His buddy must’ve forgotten something but catching Dino unabashedly masturbating in the boys locker room, even alone, obviously became the priority. Dino had told him to get the fuck out, hadn’t even stopped, and payed for it when Benny told him he knew this was about Finn. But he wouldn’t tell. And judging by the fact that Finn was so surprised a few days ago, Benny had kept his promise.

Dino’s hands are in Finn’s soft curls, surprisingly just looping them around his fingers, not pulling like Finn would expect. He’s surprised enough to look up, just with his eyes as his head bobs down again. “Oh- ok, bed. Let’s get to the bed.”

“Not gonna last long, huh?” Finn asks, standing and licking his lips in appreciation of Dino as he helps him off the couch. It’s almost- no it totally is- cute how unsteady the guy is from just half a blowjob. It’s flattering as hell.

Dino doesn’t answer, leading Finn to the bedroom while trying to keep his wits about him. They’re completely naked while Dino searches for the lube in a drawer, again surprising the other man by being considerate when he asks if he prefers they use a condom.

“I’m good if you are.” A little awkward but a necessary point of conversation. When they’re both in bed, Dino turns on his side to face Finn, a hand slowly moving between his thighs while he kisses him lightly. He manages to find all the little spots that turn Finn on with his mouth, matching his talented fingers working him open. “You’re really sweet... wasn’t expecting that.” Dino tenses a bit, looks as if his feelings may actually have been hurt a little bit. “Shit. Sorry. Didn’t mean anything by that.”

“It’s ok. I know how I can be. Hope I can make it up to you someday.”

 

“This really fucking helps,” Finn jokes, moving onto his back and pulling Dino over him. He’s actually incredibly gentle and attentive, not seeming to be concerned about his own raging hardon until he’s sure the other is prepared, insisting he’s more than fucking ready. Even then he gauges every reaction, studies and corrects. Finn wants to make another joke about street racing skills applying in the bedroom, but this feels too damn good.

***

There’s an absolutely delicious smell wafting in, waking Finn. He opens his eyes, takes in his surroundings, the way his whole body feels pleasantly worn out. He hasn’t forgotten a moment of last night, it was probably the best sex in his life. He’s not sure if he should tell Dino that, given his reputation for ego. 

On the other hand, he’d more than earned that reputation, and what’s wrong with a little confidence? It’s sexy.

“Are you cooking me breakfast?” Dino turns to see Finn sleepily stumbling into the kitchen. Fuck he’s adorable, especially when he’s walking around naked with the exception of those hideous socks, one of them falling down a bit. The whole look is just *so Finn*. It’s difficult to concentrate on plating up their breakfasts, with an adorably sexy date smiling confidently, lingering near the stove.

“Could you get something on please?” 

“Why?” All Dino can do to answer is kiss him. 

“Because, eat your damn breakfast.”

“You look like you want to eat me…” Finn takes a bite of the big meal his date has prepared. “Oh my god it’s fucking delicious.”

Dino isn’t sure why he feels the need to confess, maybe it’s partly to distract himself from looking at the meal he’d rather be having across the table, maybe it’s because he’s as obsessed with Finn as he’d been back in highschool all over again. “I used to stalk you in track.”

That actually stops Finn for a moment. He silently stares at the ceiling until a passing thought he’d had back in the day pops into his head. It had always seemed weird that the competitive jerk that Dino had been never stirred shit with him after practice. “Did you intentionally trail behind me to stare at my ass?”

Dino actually blushes, but he owns up to it. “Of course. Why else would *I* lose?” Ha, there he was. 

“You’re full of surprises, Mr. Vanilla Sex.”

“That a bad thing?” He’s not defensive, seems actually concerned that his style in the bedroom might not have impressed Finn.

“No, it’s a *nice* surprise. You should try that more often. I love surprises.”

“Finish your breakfast and we can try it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the lovely comments, and the fact that I've had "Danger Zone" stuck in my head all day, thought I should get another chapter posted. :)


End file.
